Rush Job
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Mr Gold x Ruby. Rough Gold, spanking/bondage so you'll be warned. Adult elements. A very short Happy New Year wish to all of you 8


Pairing: Ruby x Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to OUAT, no copyright infringement intended.

Warning: Not for minors.

AU: Very short Happy New Year wish to all of you 8)

* * *

><p><strong>:Rush job:<strong>

"And I told you not to give us away."

Mr Gold's voice sounded harsh as he spoke each word through gritted teeth. He was looming over Ruby who lay on the table. Her skirt was tugged up and revealed her legs and her red panties. Her hair was quite a mess. The moment Mr Gold had entered the dining area she had found herself twirled toward a table and had crashed into it. Mr Gold had come to stand over her not minutes later, snarling his threat.

Ruby's lip trembled slightly. She knew how Mr Gold could be when he was angry but never before had he been this rough with her.

"Now go and lock the door." Mr Gold said. Ruby hesitated.

"Bed and breakfast is closed. The restaurant is shut."

The husky and low voice of Mr Gold sounded, sending chills down her spine. Ruby's face contorted as the man helped her up from the table again. His dark brown eyes roamed her body as he did so and the left corner of his mouth curled into a small smirk as he liked what he saw.

Ruby dusted her uniform. "But granny's out there." She said, sulking.

"Even better." The older man replied. His left hand darted to his tie which he loosened. He was getting warm, feeling as if the room became hotter with each second spent there.

Reluctantly, Ruby shut the door and flipped the sign so it said 'closed'. At Mr Gold's gesturing she rolled her eyes and closed the curtains. She then turned back to him with a cheeky smile of her own.

"You didn't mean it though, did you?" She teased him, fully aware Mr Gold was a man of his word.

"When you told me I'd feel your wrath if I ever gave as much as a hint of us doing the smoochy."

Before she received a reply by words Mr Gold had already flipped her over a table again. This time she was with her belly to the table and could feel his rough hands removing her panties. She had to suppress a giggle and bit her lip.

"Miss Red," Mr Gold said, voice husky and low and dripping with lust, "You were seen eyeing me openly by Miss Blanchard. You told Mr Hopper during your 'session' that you like older men and you tried to fondle my package while waiting for the bus."

Ruby interrupted him with a yelp. "That's not true! I said I liked 'one' older man."

A hand smacked the white cheek that lay exposed to him. Mr Gold's face was stern as his hands gripped her hips hard. Ruby could not help but let out a moan.

"Even worse," The man rasped at her. "Now, I told you last time such slip-ups have consequences. And as you know I am a man of my word." He smirked down at her; the girl who lay before him and whose face was hidden behind a brown and red hair. Without thinking twice he fisted her hair roughly, pulling her up a bit from the table. "We have an agreement, Miss Red," he said, voice like silk, as he moved his face closer to hers. "And my agreements are always honoured."

He let go of her hair and heard her make a small noise as she leant her elbows onto the table. His hand connected to her skin. A small gasp escaped her lips. "Seriously? You're spanking me now?" Ruby said in an attempt to be cheeky. She wanted to show him stubborn she was and challenged him to be even rougher and meaner with her.

Mr Gold was onto her and let out a laugh. "You naughty girl," he said, "I said I'd punish you, but apparently your punishment should be far heavier than a simple spanking."

Ruby's eyes widened at this. What more could he have in store for her, she wondered. In the meanwhile his hand continued to meet the soft skin of her behind.

Mr Gold smacked her butt cheek again and she cried out. Her eyes closed almost completely while her lips parted as wide as possible. She gasped, tried to suppress her cries but failed, and cried out loudly. The smacking of his hand was driving her wild and wet, and her pussy started to drip vehemently.

Mr Gold, of course, noticed that Ruby was getting excited and for a moment paused his slapping of her arse to look down at her dripping entrance. The small smirk on his face now expanded without him being able to control it. He bent forth and blew some air past her slit. Her body twitched as a reaction as she tried to move herself up from the table. At the same time a moan escaped her lips. Ruby tried to look over her shoulder at Mr Gold but she was unable to see him in this position.

He was looking at her pubic and smirked. "Brown with red stripes." He mused, "How original." He gave her a lick and she giggled in joy. "Stop teasing me." She whimpered. "Oh, but Rubs, you asked for it. You wanted to be punished." Mr Gold's hand slapped against her pussy, sending electric sparks of joy through her entire body.

Then he pulled away.

Ruby felt herself being turned over and looked at the man with big eyes. The smirk on his face betrayed he was up to no good and she pouted. "Mr Gold," She said with a want to tease him even more, "what are you going to do?"

Mr Gold had removed his tie and wrapped it around her right wrist. Then he moved her arm above her head and, using the tie, he tied her hands together. Ruby's look of disbelief was fake. She loved when he played games like this. But even though she acted her innocence and surprise it seemed to work convincingly for Mr Gold who felt his manhood swell inside of his restraining trousers.

"Damn you," he cursed, knowing what she was working at. "This is supposed to be your punishment, not mine."

Ruby gave him an innocent smile and fluttered her eyelashes. This only made the throbbing down Gold's pants worse. With gritted teeth he removed his belt and wrapped it roughly around Ruby's waist, pressing it tight around her breasts so they were squeezed upward. She bit her lip again and squeezed her eyes shut.

Mr Gold smacked her pussy again and she closed her legs. With a curse he turned away from her and returned with a rope he had found. Ruby watched him as he started to tie each leg to a different side of the table so they had to remain spread.

"This is unfair." She protested. Mr Gold slapped her pussy again, eliciting a moan from the girl.

"You know I don't like bondage."

Mr Gold eyed Ruby and raised a brow. "Since when?" Ruby moved her head. "Because you always squeeze my breasts and keep my legs spread so far apart."

The grin on Mr Gold's face became more malicious. "That's because I want to get in deep.." His fingers traced the soft skin of her belly, "deep… and.. deeper.. and.. deeper." One finger slid into her cunt and moved around three times. Then he pulled it back and licked it for her to see.

"So wet…"

Ruby giggled. "Please," She pleaded him, "Please… lick me? Eat me, Mr Gold, please?"

Mr Gold looked at her pleading face and tusked. "Not today, dearie. Punishment, remember. I'm only going to take you raw and rough today. No touchie touchie, that's why your hands are tied. I'll leave you sore so you won't be able to sit or even lay in bed at night. You're going to regret being such a disobedient thing."

Ruby's eyes shimmered with excitement. She was sad that she couldn't touch him, ride him, or make him use his mouth on her as she so loved for him to do. But at the same time he wasn't ignoring her a fuck. She had nothing to complain about. Her lips had gone dry and only a small sound of excitement could escape her throat.

"That is no way to behave, little Red." Mr Gold said, his eerie smile plastered on his face.

His hands were placed on her hips, his fingers digging into her skin, as he roughly pulled her onto his dick. His member twitched as her tight pussy was enveloped around it and he let out a pleased groan. "So good," He murmured, only half hearing Ruby's moaning in pleasure and pain. Another quick thrust, her hips held tight, the tip of his penis pressing against her cervix, fucking her pussy raw.

There was a knock on the door. Both looked at each other. Mr Gold didn't halt his movements. His thrusts were still as hard and as deep as before, just slower in frequency.

"Granny." Ruby's face mirrored her dislike. Another knock and Ruby could not help but call out, knowing her grandmother would most likely not even hear it. "I'm coming, Granny!"

Ruby looked up at him and he nodded at her. He would finish the job.

Pounding her now like a madman, Mr Gold drove into Ruby with all his might. His low voice could be heard through his heavy panting as with each several thrusts he would urge himself to come. Then, Ruby was sent over the edge first. Her whole body trembled. Her pussy started clamping down on Gold's cock, milking him, begging him for his cream. But Mr Gold wasn't finished yet and kept pounding her hard. There was another knock on the door. Ruby's moans of pleasure became moans of pain at his careless thrusts.

The rope of her right leg snapped at the rough pounding motions that made Ruby slide over and bang against the table. She curled her toes and found her voice again. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut. "Dammit, come, already."

Mr Gold buried his head in her hair. His lips found her neck and his teeth grazed her skin. She could hear him loudly now as he cursed in her ear and swore not to leave her body till he was satisfied. A few thrusts later he came. Ruby could feel his semen being launched into her pussy and let out a sigh. She whispered a silent 'thank God' and felt Mr Gold retreat.

"Rush job." Ruby said, smiling weakly. Her cheeks were rosy and her body glistening. All in all she looked like a just-fucked woman. Mr Gold gently wiped some of the hairs out of her face before he took back his belt and released her breasts from its pushing grip. Red circles were around her body where she had been tied up. Ruby moved her sore limbs and hardly had time to study herself. She had to dress. Her panties were easily found and her blouse was rapidly buttoned. She limped over to the door and opened it.

"Nice limp." Mr Gold commented. Ruby looked at him from over her shoulder and smiled. "I wonder how many women you've had to permanently walk around with one."

Mr Gold raised a brow. "You know I only need you to keep me limping."

She blew him a kiss and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her grandmother frowned once she was let in and sniffed. Her eyes fell upon a table with a rope still attached to one of its legs, but she did not ask. "Why are the curtains closed?"

Ruby blushed. "I wasn't feeling very well, gran. I closed the shop to lie down and then-" She turned around to explain Mr Gold's presence but he had already left through the backdoor. Without telling her grandmother any more excuses she rushed to the backside of the house to find her lover had gone.

"Sure, come again." Ruby called out to the nothingness. She then looked down at herself and flinched. "Sore." She mumbled, and limped back to her Granny.


End file.
